


Tangibility

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Books, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles has a passion for books that goes beyond their contents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Written for doreyg’s prompt ‘Any, Any, the smell of musty old books,’ at fic_promptly .

Giles likes books. It’s not just because of the information they contain, although that’s certainly part of it; all of man’s knowledge, for good or bad, has been written down in their pages, and much of it is vital to humanity’s continued existence.

But there’s more to a book than merely its contents. Books are solid and real, they have weight, and texture, and a smell that is uniquely there own. There’s the clean, fresh, paper and ink smell when opening a new book that has never been read before; the deeper, more lingering, accumulated scents of a book that has been handled and read over and over by many people; and the dry, musty smell of dust and mildew that imbues old books that sit on shelves and are rarely opened.

Books are like people, you never know what you’ll find until you spend time with them, and some become valued friends.

As far as Giles is concerned, computers, useful though they might be, will never replace the tangibility, the texture and smell of books. In order to retain knowledge, it should be smelly.

The End


End file.
